rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ride the Storm/@comment-27340887-20151215190915
'7.1 - '''Huracan Upgrades only (PR 56.3) - 6 Laps - Monza Jnr - Fame - 2,200 - R$- 14,590 This stage is much tougher than earlier stages. I had to quit & retry 4- 5 times. I would say this is the second most difficult race of Stage 07 after 7.4 because you can quit and retry the cup to slow the bots down which helps in winning the race. If you are not in the top 5 by the first straight in lap one, I would suggest restarting as top bots would pull away from you on the straights. The top bots do lap the other opponents in the last lap so they slow down giving you a chance to overtake them in the last lap. Me 4.40.989 vs H Lavell 4.41.214 -Pitted Fyn Martyn ( he is a pain BOT), Car condition maintained since I had free engineer. '''7.2 - '''Huracan Upgrades only (PR 56.3) - Speed Snap (Road Course) / Autocross (Road Course) / Speed Snap (Junior Curse) - Fame - 400- R$- 2,250 I chose the Autocross. Easiest race of Stage 07. Me 17.673 vs Target 18.845. Lost 1 bar of service. '''7.3 -' Choice of Gallardo/Gallardo GT3/ Huracan - 3 Laps - Monza - Fame - ? - R$- ? Tilt B is mandatory for this race and I am beginning to hate FM forcing the control types on you now. Finish the race before you run out of fuel. I chose the Gallardo because it has better fuel economy (just kidding). I used the GT3 (PR 56.2) and had lot of fuel left when I finished the race but used up all bars of the GT3. Did not service, all the races after this in Stage 07 are with the Huracan. Second easiest race of Stage 07 though I found it tough as am no used to Tilt B. Me 5.30.749 vs Fyn Martin 5.33.945 '7.4 -' Huracan Upgrades only (PR 56.3) - 1 Lap - Monza - Fame - 400 - R$- 2,555 I found this the most difficult race of Stage 07. Need a top speed of 180mph in one lap .I tried at least 10 times but always crossed the finish line at an agonizing 179mph . So I decided to slow the bots down as much as I can , pitted Magnus at the start of the race on first turn , then on the first straight turned of all assists and let the car hit 180mph and bounced sideways into the wall . The bounce of the wall threw me back near the track where I could make it back in time. Don’t ram the wall head on, ram it sideways. Me 0.52.505 vs Magnus 0.52.708 '7.5 -' Huracan Upgrades only (PR 56.3) - 1 Lap - Monza - Fame - 400 - R$- 2,520 Pitted Magnus at the start and Slowed down at the end to cross at less than 84mph, I won by less than 50 yards. Lost 3 service bar. I think I had slowed down bots enough in 7.1 and 7.4 so had enough time to brake. Got it in the first try. Third hardest race of Stage 07 after 7.4 and 7.1 Me 0.52.241 vs Magnus 0.52.429 '7.6 -' Huracan Upgrades only (PR 56.3) - 3 Laps - Monza - Fame - 2,600 - R16,965 I think the final race was relatively easy, I would say in order of difficulty 7.4 > 7.1 > 7.5 > 7.6 > 7.3 > 7.2 I drove normally, no pitting or retrying. First lap was at 124 mph, Second lap was at 125 ,Third Lap at 127mph . Lost 3 service bar. Me 5.03.271 vs Magnus 5.11.227